Dangerous Times
by Sakuyamon Lady of Fate
Summary: Pokemon and war ravenge Honen
1. tidings of the War

Dangerous Times

By Kyle Owen

Chapter 1: Tidings of the War

I had just woke up, and set out some pokefood for Kygore by our pond in the back yard.

I went into the kitchen to make myself some crunchy Crobat cereal.

My brother came down from his room, and made himself some toast. I went outside to the mart and got a copy of

LITTLEROOT TIMES. An article caught my eye, and I read the headline.

Which was EFFECTIVLY IMMIDATLY ALL POKEMON TRAINERS BETWWEEN AGES 13 AND UP ARE REQUIORED TO FIGHT IN THE WAR BETWEEN THE POKEMON TRAINERS AND THE NORTH AMAERICAN ARMY. I looked at my brother in dismay. Then I tossed the newspaper to him so he could read the article. _"So what do you think?" _I said to my brother telepathically. _"Great just great. Right when I hoped that we wouldn't be needed we're drafted to the army."_ He sent back to me. The next day Saki and I were shipped off to the nearest military outpost for our supplies and training in 2 weeks, we were sent to Everglade city. In a week, we were under attack not wishing to hurt my Pokemon I fought bare handed against the enemy. In seconds I was hit in the back of the neck with a tranquilizer dart as was Saki and we passed out. I awoke to a creepy prison confine and I noticed that my Pokemon and Digivices were gone. I noticed a door right behind me, I kicked it and it split like paper. Saki was lying on the cell floor and he was still out cold. A sound of hurrying footsteps made me duck into the shadows of the cell. There was an eerie clanking noise wich I supposed was the opening of the door as the footsteps drew nearer to the door of Saki's cell I tensed ready to hit the entrant with sabers thrust. Therefore, I acted like a statue when he entered. The person that entered was a doctor. From what I saw he took Saki's temperature, pulse and, blood pressure. He turned around and got a shock because I was in front of him. He found his voice and stuttered"cc comes with m mm me." I walked behind him to the door he came out of earlier, and saw my stuff there as I made to reach for it he grabbed my hand and shook his head. "Why Can't I get my stuff?" I asked. "It's being by our medical officials to determine its safety." He said.

Chapter2: Harsh Treatment

I was uneasy and I was still more so when I was suddenly slammed into a wall when I rounded the next corner. "What are the pokemon for? Answer me!" a guard screamed in my face. "I will tell you this: they only obey the orders of their master which you aren't so I wish you bad luck!" I said the guard. He screamed with rage, and slapped me in the face. Then I was hurled back into another cell were a guard stood with a whip in his hands. I was whipped and it hurt like the dickens but I let no moan of pain escape my lips, but mentally I was screaming in pain. Then I was shoved roughly back into my cell wondering what to was become of Rayquaza because he only listened to me and no one else. Then I thought about Mew who was used to getting a bottle of Sprite every day at noon. I was thinking earnestly of my pokemon's safety.

Soon there was a commotion outside my cell in the hall they were dragging Saki's limp form to the infirmary. I waited until they passed and I kicked the bars off there hinges and into the wall. I waited with baited breath but now one came. I streaked down the hall keeping to they shadows. I made my way to the infirmary, quite as a mouse. Something must have betrayed my presence.

Because four guards came down the hall and took up fighting stances. I took up my own stance and I proceeded to kick them stupid in the end two had their heads stuck in the wall and the other 2 were in kicked into my cell. I went into the hospital ward to my brother's bedside to examine him. He was breathing shallowly and his pulse was weak.

I checked the IV line wich was almost gone of the drugs in there. (For this, I was glad because it meant he would be waking up soon.) He began to stir and his pulse was getting stronger when I noticed the gun snaking around the Infirmary door.

I hurriedly ducked into a curtain that divided the cubicles from each other. I heard a toughened voice say"Well I guess he lit a rag for home because he's not in here look around you see that for your self." Guards begun to move around the Infirmary and I stiffened waiting to hit the first guard that came near me with a crashing dragon kick. There was silence then a violent crash My Brother was on the floor and the I.V. was disconnected. I heard another voice a gentler one saying "Why have you come in here the prisoners are in their cells and can't come in here without being registered before getting in here!" "Still we'll check behind the curtains over there," said a guard as the nurse put Saki back on the bed. They walked to the curtains I had concealed myself and ripped them back and they were kicked into the wall and hit the ground. "Guess again you jerk!" I said getting my brother up and we tore out of the base. We ran to the Skypillar and we ran to the top and clasped near Rayquaza's sleeping form. It awoke and nosed our limp figures and woke me up. I stood up and threw a Masterball and Rayquaza was stopped in mid flight and caught. I stooped with elation flooding into me and releasing the newly caught Rayquaza I flew off with Saki on my shoulder on Rayquaza. We flew to the nearest Pokemon Center. Many miles away I teleported our pokeballs to us and I sorted through them, I put Saki's on his belt as I did with mine. As Nurse Joy saw to Saki, I fell asleep on a bench outside the ER. I was nosed awake by Chansey as Nurse Joy came out with the verdict. "Your brother is going to stay here for the next couple of days he's suffering from malnutrition." She said. "Okay how much do I owe you for this?" I asked. "$23.00" she answered and I handed over the appointed amount. I walked out and making sure no one was looking I, released Rayquaza and we flew up into the sky me reclining on its head as it went along at a moderate pace. Suddenly Rayquaza swerved and a missile with orange tail flame flew past, I managed to stay on but the missile followed us. "What are Rayquaza's attacks?" I asked my pokedex. "_Rayquaza's attacks number1: Extremespeed." _Rayquaza extremespeed attack now!" I commanded and the green dragon flashed forward in a green blur but the missile kept up. _"Rayquaza's attacks number2: Hyperbeam. Rayquaza's attacks number3: Thunder Rayquaza's attacks number 4: Hydropump" _said arobotic voice from my pokedex. "Rayquaza Hyperbeam!" I said and a gold beam of raw power shot out of Rayquaza's mouth and the missile exploded. Shakily I asked Rayquaza to head down to the ground and he angled downward slowly sensing my anxiety. Then 4 Jets came out of nowhere. "Bogey sighted turn it into a statue chuck full of lead." Said a pilot over the radio. "_Gun it! Extremespeed boy!" _I said telepathicly as we swept away in a green and blue blur. (Courtesy of my blue bandana emblazoned with  symbols) as bullets blazed around us. We dived and the jets followed but then Rayquaza pulled up sharply and spiraled off as the jets hit the ground and 4 explosions rocked the ground. In the air again I opened my pokenave and activated the GPS feature to find we were near a base of pokemon trainers and I signaled Rayquaza to wheel then land when we got clearance. We were seen by a group of soldiers in the tower and were asked to identify ourselves, to d so I jumped off Rayquaza and landed on the ground.(it was only 5 ft to the ground.) "I am Sukura Owen my brother and I were drafted to the base in Evergrande city and after escape I captured Rayquaza. My brother is at the Pokemon Center in Slateport City." I answered. "Very well disembark and return your Pokemon." Said the commanding officer. I entered Rayquaza and entered the buildings I followed the captain and gave report of the enemy and then I left. I flew back to Slateport watching the Wingull drift by. When we began to land I heard the spat of gunfire. I suddenly cast up a phycic shield to protect me and Rayquaza and the bullets pinging back to Earth. Clutching my head in the effort to maintain the shield as Rayquaza hit the gas and we flew up out of range. _"Rayquaza Hyper Beam!!!!!!" _I shoutedtelepathically. Rayquaza sent a golden beam of raw power and hit the sniper's nest turning it to black debris. Landing and returning him I dumped the bodies off a nearby cliff and went to the Pokemon Center and washed my hands with disinfectant before I checked on my brother. Saki was doing fine when I saw him in his bed and his face was regaining its natural color. I settled the charge with nurse joy while recounting our adventure to her. I and Saki changed before heading out to our home town to clean up the soldier nest that was their Saki riding Moltres me riding Articuno and Rayquaza in reserve for extra fire power if we needed it.

Chapter 3: The hallowed hour of triumph.

We arrived in ablaze of bullets that seemed to come from the very clouds themselves. I and my brother threw a physic shield around our Pokemon as the bullets pinged of I felt a sudden burst of power before my body was encircled in a data sphere cutting of my scream as my body began to change: skin became yellow fur (on all areas except the tips of my ears and my stomach) purple arm guards appeared and a yin and yang symbol where on my knees and arms. "Renamon" I pronounced triumphantly. dians


	2. Harsh Treatment

Sukura Max Instructor

Phycic Enemies by Sukura Owen


	3. The Hallowed Hour of Triumph

Dangerous Times

By Kyle Owen

Chapter 1: Tidings of the War

I had just woke up, and set out some pokefood for Kygore by our pond in the back yard.

I went into the kitchen to make myself some crunchy Crobat cereal.

My brother came down from his room, and made himself some toast. I went outside to the mart and got a copy of

LITTLE ROOT TIMES. An article caught my eye, and I read the headline.

Which was EFFECTIVELY IMMEDIATELY ALL POKEMON TRAINERS BETWEEN AGES 13 AND UP ARE REQUIRED TO FIGHT IN THE WAR BETWEEN THE POKEMON TRAINERS AND THE NORTH AMERICAN ARMY. I looked at my brother in dismay. Then I tossed the newspaper to him so he could read the article. _"So what do you think?" _I said to my brother telepathically. _"Great just great. Right when I hoped that we wouldn't be needed we're drafted to the army."_He sent back to me. The next day Saki and I were shipped off to the nearest military outpost for our supplies and training in 2 weeks, we were sent to Everglade city. In a week, we were under attack not wishing to hurt my Pokemon I fought bare handed against the enemy. In seconds I was hit in the back of the neck with a tranquilizer dart as was Saki and we passed out. I awoke to a creepy prison confine and I noticed that my Pokemon and Digivices were gone. I noticed a door right behind me, I kicked it and it split like paper. Saki was lying on the cell floor and he was still out cold. A sound of hurrying footsteps made me duck into the shadows of the cell. There was an eerie clanking noise which I supposed was the opening of the door as the footsteps drew nearer to the door of Saki's cell I tensed ready to hit the entrant with sabers thrust. Therefore, I acted like a statue when he entered. The person that entered was a doctor. From what I saw he took Saki's temperature, pulse and, blood pressure. He turned around and got a shock because I was in front of him. He found his voice and stuttered"cc comes with m mm me." I walked behind him to the door he came out of earlier, and saw my stuff there as I made to reach for it he grabbed my hand and shook his head. "Why Can't I get my stuff?" I asked. "It's being by our medical officials to determine its safety." He said.

Chapter2: Harsh Treatment

I was uneasy and I was still more so when I was suddenly slammed into a wall when I rounded the next corner. "What are the pokemon for? Answer me!" a guard screamed in my face. "I will tell you this: they only obey the orders of their master which you aren't so I wish you bad luck!" I said the guard. He screamed with rage, and slapped me in the face. Then I was hurled back into another cell were a guard stood with a whip in his hands. I was whipped and it hurt like the dickens but I let no moan of pain escape my lips, but mentally I was screaming in pain. Then I was shoved roughly back into my cell wondering what to was become of Rayquaza because he only listened to me and no one else. Then I thought about Mew who was used to getting a bottle of Sprite every day at noon. I was thinking earnestly of my pokemon's safety.

Soon there was a commotion outside my cell in the hall they were dragging Saki's limp form to the infirmary. I waited until they passed and I kicked the bars off there hinges and into the wall. I waited with baited breath but now one came. I streaked down the hall keeping to they shadows. I made my way to the infirmary, quite as a mouse. Something must have betrayed my presence.

Because four guards came down the hall and took up fighting stances. I took up my own stance and I proceeded to kick them stupid in the end two had their heads stuck in the wall and the other 2 were in kicked into my cell. I went into the hospital ward to my brother's bedside to examine him. He was breathing shallowly and his pulse was weak.

I checked the IV line which was almost gone of the drugs in there. (For this, I was glad because it meant he would be waking up soon.) He began to stir and his pulse was getting stronger when I noticed the gun snaking around the Infirmary door.

I hurriedly ducked into a curtain that divided the cubicles from each other. I heard a toughened voice say"Well I guess he lit a rag for home because he's not in here look around you see that for your self." Guards begun to move around the Infirmary and I stiffened waiting to hit the first guard that came near me with a crashing dragon kick. There was silence then a violent crash My Brother was on the floor and the I.V. was disconnected. I heard another voice a gentler one saying "Why have you come in here the prisoners are in their cells and can't come in here without being registered before getting in here!" "Still we'll check behind the curtains over there," said a guard as the nurse put Saki back on the bed. They walked to the curtains I had concealed myself and ripped them back and they were kicked into the wall and hit the ground. "Guess again you jerk!" I said getting my brother up and we tore out of the base. We ran to the Skypillar and we ran to the top and clasped near Rayquaza's sleeping form. It awoke and nosed our limp figures and woke me up. I stood up and threw a Masterball and Rayquaza was stopped in mid flight and caught. I stooped with elation flooding into me and releasing the newly caught Rayquaza I flew off with Saki on my shoulder on Rayquaza. We flew to the nearest Pokemon Center. Many miles away I teleported our pokeballs to us and I sorted through them, I put Saki's on his belt as I did with mine. As Nurse Joy saw to Saki, I fell asleep on a bench outside the ER. I was nosed awake by Chancey as Nurse Joy came out with the verdict. "Your brother is going to stay here for the next couple of days he's suffering from malnutrition." She said. "Okay how much do I owe you for this?" I asked. "$23.00" she answered and I handed over the appointed amount. I walked out and making sure no one was looking I, released Rayquaza and we flew up into the sky me reclining on its head as it went along at a moderate pace. Suddenly Rayquaza swerved and a missile with orange tail flame flew past, I managed to stay on but the missile followed us. "What are Rayquaza's attacks?" I asked my pokedex. "_Rayquaza's attacks number1: Extremespeed." _Rayquaza extremespeed attack now!" I commanded and the green dragon flashed forward in a green blur but the missile kept up. _"Rayquaza's attacks number2: Hyperbeam. Rayquaza's attacks number3: Thunder Rayquaza's attacks number 4: Hydropump" _said a robotic voice from my pokedex. "Rayquaza Hyperbeam!" I said and a gold beam of raw power shot out of Rayquaza's mouth and the missile exploded. Shakily I asked Rayquaza to head down to the ground and he angled downward slowly sensing my anxiety. Then 4 Jets came out of nowhere. "Bogey sighted turn it into a statue chuck full of lead." Said a pilot over the radio. "_Gun it! Extremespeed boy!" _I said telepathicly as we swept away in a green and blue blur. (Courtesy of my blue bandanna emblazoned with symbols) as bullets blazed around us. We dived and the jets followed but then Rayquaza pulled up sharply and spiraled off as the jets hit the ground and 4 explosions rocked the ground. In the air again I opened my poke nave and activated the GPS feature to find we were near a base of Pokemon trainers and I signaled Rayquaza to wheel then land when we got clearance. We were seen by a group of soldiers in the tower and were asked to identify ourselves, to d so I jumped off Rayquaza and landed on the ground.(it was only 5 ft to the ground.) "I am Sukura Owen my brother and I were drafted to the base in Evergrande city and after escape I captured Rayquaza. My brother is at the Pokemon Center in Slateport City." I answered. "Very well disembark and return your Pokemon." Said the commanding officer. I entered Rayquaza and entered the buildings I followed the captain and gave report of the enemy and then I left. I flew back to Slateport watching the Wingull drift by. When we began to land I heard the spat of gunfire. I suddenly cast up a physic shield to protect me and Rayquaza and the bullets pinging back to Earth. Clutching my head in the effort to maintain the shield as Rayquaza hit the gas and we flew up out of range. _"Rayquaza Hyper Beam!!!!!!" _I shouted telepathically. Rayquaza sent a golden beam of raw power and hit the sniper's nest turning it to black debris. Landing and returning him I dumped the bodies off a nearby cliff and went to the Pokemon Center and washed my hands with disinfectant before I checked on my brother. Saki was doing fine when I saw him in his bed and his face was regaining its natural color. I settled the charge with nurse joy while recounting our adventure to her. I and Saki changed before heading out to our home town to clean up the soldier nest that was their Saki riding Moltres me riding Articuno and Rayquaza in reserve for extra fire power if we needed it.

Chapter 3: The hallowed hour of triumph.

We arrived in ablaze of bullets that seemed to come from the very clouds themselves. I and my brother threw a physic shield around our Pokemon as the bullets pinged of I felt a sudden burst of power before my body was encircled in a data sphere cutting of my scream as my body began to change: skin became yellow fur (on all areas except the tips of my ears and my stomach) purple arm guards appeared and a yin and yang symbol where on my knees and arms. "Renamon" I pronounced triumphantly.


End file.
